1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for pairing mobile devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for pairing and/or grouping mobile devices by detecting a touch input to a touchscreen and distinguishing between different types of touch inputs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are developed to provide wireless communication between users. As technology has advanced, mobile terminals now provide many additional features beyond simple telephone conversation. For example, mobile terminals are now able to provide additional functions such as an alarm, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), E-mail, games, remote control of short range communication, an image capturing function using a mounted digital camera, a multimedia function for providing audio and video content, a scheduling function, and many more. With the plurality of features now provided, a mobile terminal has effectively become a necessity of daily life. Further, as mobile terminals become more and more engrained everyday lives, the mobile terminals are being used for more interactive purposes, such as a mobile terminal interacting with another mobile terminal.
Recently, mobile terminals have been configured to transfer files or data to other mobile terminals. For example, mobile terminals have been configured to transfer files to another mobile terminal via Bluetooth pairing or Android Beam.
A terminal according to the related art includes various means for pairing with other devices. For example, a terminal according to the related art generally includes a menu through which a user may configure the terminal to pair with other devices. Such a terminal includes a feature for configuring the terminal to pair with other devices and for initiating the pairing. Such a feature is generally nested within a menu along with other terminal options or applications. Therefore to initiate pairing of a terminal with other terminals, a user must navigate through the menu to select the appropriate feature.
Therefore, there is a need for a more simplistic and more efficient method for pairing devices. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for pairing and/or grouping mobile devices by detecting a touch input to a touchscreen and distinguishing between different types of touch inputs.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.